covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Bernard Barker
Bernard Leon Barker (March 17, 1917 – June 5, 2009) was a Watergate burglar. Barker was born in Havana, to a Russian American fatherBernard Barker: CIA agent caught in the Watergate burglary that led to Nixon's fall and a Cuban mother. Therefore, Barker was a dual citizen of Cuba and the United States. At the age of 16 Barker joined the ABC, a revolutionary group opposed to then president Gerardo Machado Morales. It was during this period that he acquired the nickname "Macho". Worried by these developments, Barker's father sent him to live in the United States. In 1935 Barker became an American citizen but he returned to Cuba in order to study at the University of Havana. After the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, triggering American entry into World War II, Barker joined the U.S. Air force, where he became a B-17 crewman and a Second Lieutenant bombardier. On his thirteenth combat mission, he was shot down on a bombing raid to Brunswick, Germany, February 10, 1944. The Germany held him as a prisoner of war at Stalag Luft I in Barth. The Red Army liberated the camp on May 2, 1945. After the war, Barker returned to Cuba and joined the secret police.under Fulgencio Batista He was later recruited by the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) and worked for them as an undercover agent. He also did work for the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). He joined Operation 40 and the 1961 Bay of Pigs invasion. Some conspiracy theorists have accused Barker as being complicit in the 1963 John F. Kennedy assassination. During the time of the Watergate scandal, a Dallas deputy constable police officer stated that he recognized him as the man showing secret service credentials and keeping the public away from the grassy knoll, from which according to many conspiracy theories the fatal shot was fired. Barker denied this, pointing out the assassin Lee Harvey Oswald's pro-Castro leanings. In September 1971, his former CIA superior, E. Howard Hunt, recruited him for the "Plumbers", the Nixon White House's "Special Investigations Unit". He was recruited by Hunt to find background information on Daniel Ellsberg. Ellsberg was under watch for leaking the "Pentagon Papers", a series of articles featured in the New York Times in 1971 detailing U.S. government secrets concerning the Vietnam War's history. Along with Hunt and G. Gordon Liddy, Barker broke into the office of Ellsberg's psychiatrist, Dr. Lewis J. Fielding. The mission's purpose was to find discrediting information on Ellsberg. The mission was completed, but largely unsuccessful in finding any damaging information about Ellsberg. In 1972, Barker was one of the five burglars paid by the Committee to Re-elect the President (CREEP), Nixon's re-election campaign fundraising committee, for a break-in at the headquarters of the Democratic National Committee, and subsequently was convicted in the Watergate scandal. The others were Frank Sturgis, Virgilio Gonzalez, Eugenio Martinez and James McCord. Along with the other Watergate burglars, G. Gordon Liddy, and E. Howard Hunt, Barker was charged with, and pled guilty to, wiretapping, planting electronic surveillance equipment, and theft of documents. Barker also worked with CREEP to get monies which went into the Nixon campaign coffers off the books; it was via his bank account that twenty-five thousand dollars from Archer Daniels Midland Chief Executive Dwayne Andreas was obtained by CREEP in violation of campaign finance laws. On March 2, 1974 Barker was indicted for the burglary. Barker was released pending appeal after serving one year of a two-and-a-half to six-year sentence. After Barker's release from prison, he worked as a building inspector for the city of Miami, Florida, earning $18,512 per year. He chose early retirement in 1982 rather than fight proceedings seeking his dismissal for loafing on the job."Bernard Barker to Retire From Miami Job Early", New York Times, January 28, 1982 President Jimmy Carter denied him a pardon. Barker died of lung cancer in his Miami home on June 5, 2009, aged 92. His fourth wife, Dora Maria Barker, survived him. References External links * Bernard Barker - Daily Telegraph obituary Category:1917 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Cancer deaths in Florida Category:American people of Cuban descent Category:American people of Russian descent Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:People from Miami, Florida Category:Watergate break-in team members Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:United States Army Air Forces officers Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:University of Havana alumni Category:People from Havana br:Bernard Barker de:Bernard Barker es:Bernard Barker fr:Bernard Barker ja:バーナード・バーカー